Avenger's One Shots
by TiffOdair
Summary: Basically as it says. So many different couples and things
1. Chapter 1: To The Moon and Back

**A/N:** **So guys this is the first one I wrote and well it isn't as good as the others but this one I like it too much to change. Basically I get these Ideas while listening to music. Its kinda a song fic but if I say that my stuff gets taken down so oops.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

 **To The Moon and Back**

 **Janet's POV:**

I woke up this morning to the sound of little feet running down the hallway with a little laugh. I fix Hank's side of the bed even though he has been gone for years… I make the way to the kitchen and step over the tiny race cars and plastic dinosaurs. I brace myself against the counter and I can see the bright blue eyes of my son.

I can remember watching him dance in his jammies as I try to get him into bed. Then the pressure of him jumping on me in the mornings. I remember the feel of his hand in mine as I took him down the hospital hallways.

He fought it hard like an army guy and I remember I always whispering to him, "Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here." He never knew I could fly… I gave it up before he was born, my crime fighting days behind me.

I remember the drive home when all of the hope turned to hot tears as I beat on the steering wheel asking, "Why?!"

I turn to toss out yet another set of dead flowers. That has been a steady supply since you died. I make my way upstairs running my hand over the railing. Halloween is next week, you could have been anything but instead I get to remember the last few minutes with you.

 _I kiss his forehead as they unhook him from all the machines. I caress his hair as I lean in to whisper, "Come on baby with me we're gonna fly away from here. Out of this curtained room in this hospital of grey. We'll just disappear, come on baby with me. We're gonna fly away from here." I choke on my own tears as the beeping turns into one solid noise. "You were my best four years."_

I finally make it to the closet in the bright blue room. I come in here to talk to my little man and fold the hand-me-downs that i kept. The ones he will never grow into…

My heart breaks even more as I slide down the wall crying and choking out our little saying, "I love you to the moon and back, my little Henry."


	2. Chapter 2: Eighteen Inches

**Eighteen Inches:**

 **Bruce's POV:**

It was 3:30 in the morning as I cut my lights and pull into Betty's driveway. It's gonna take a while to get to California but we will get there friday if we leave tonight. At 17 with no friends, family or job out there waiting many would call us crazy but we have to go.

Her dad is a strong man that doesn't approve of me so we decided that this will be the best way. I watch her climb out of her bedroom window and run my way. She gives me a kiss for the road and we are off for the rest of our lives.

A few months has passed and we are barely making rent on our run down apartment. She waits tables and I am a valet at the same fancy restaraunt. We are behind on the bills and the car is barely running. I saved up the tips I made and bought her a shiny ring. We were only 18 but I remember learning something back in school.

We may make some decisions that don't seem to smart, while we are young and in love, but there is only 18 inches from our heads to our hearts.

At the age of 20 we are still struggling, just not as much, and happily married. We know we can't really afford another mouth to feed but god we want one. She hands me the little white stick and my heart soars and I know that in less than 9 months things will change.

She wakes me up at 3:30 in the morning. "Bruce, ready or not our new life is gonna start!"

"7lbs and 18in," the doctor calls out as he lays I crying baby girl on betty's chest.

Even though we made some bad mistakes I still thank god for those Eighteen Inches, the distance it is from our heads to our heart.

Little Brooke grows up and we eventually decide to have another. Benjamin was born only 4 years later and both Betty and I dread their teenage years.


	3. Chapter 3: The Locket

**The Locket:**

 **Natasha's POV:**

It was 1941 and I was walking home from school one day when out of no where I was joined by a little blue eyed boy. Over the next few weeks Steven and I became best friends and he always held my hand to walk me home. I learned a while later that Steve lived on the other side of town so my house was two miles out of his way, but dear I loved that company. I can still remember the first day he called me pretty, it was after school on my front step. I ran inside to tell mama and all she had to say was, "Natasha you cannot call it love, you are only 14. You are russian immigrant living in america, he is a special boy but not that special." I tried to listen but sitting on that front porch swing with him changed it all.

He had given me his picture in this beautiful locket that I wore from that day on. It laid right over my heart and made me remember how his hand felt in my own. I knew that those butterflies I felt at just the thought of him meant I was falling for the boy inside my locket.

Now in 1943, my blue eyed boy lied to enlist into the army. I remember how he held me close and swore that I would be his bride once the war was over. I will never forget running in the pouring rain as I watched him ride away.

Everyday I held onto that special locket and I could remember the taste of his kiss. Everyday felt like a lifetime with him gone and I prayed to God that he will make it back to me safely.

 **Nadia's POV:**

I make my way to my grandma's room thinking of the sixty years she had with grandpa. He has been gone for nearly 6 years now and it hurts to watch grandma struggle to remember the stories she had always told me.

I open the door carrying a small journal that I use to write down her memories, so that I can read them to her. She is thinner than ever and her red hair has long since gone grey.

"Grandma you sure look pretty today." I comment and she smiles for the first time in a long time.

She beckons for me to come to her before she starts to remove her little gold locket. She places it in my palm before I could protest and holds it there.

"I want you to keep his picture in a locket that I wore beside my heart. So I would not forget the greatest love and the greatest man I've ever known." She takes a deep breath as the tears fall. "Now honey, it's getting time for me to head on home. My blue eyed boy is waiting, and I don't wanna keep him long. Heaven is calling." She gives me a smile. "And my heart is longing for the boy inside your locket Nadia."

I cry for a while but I don't know if it's out of sadness or joy, that my grandma is back with the only man she has ever loved.


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Little Soldier

**The Other Little Soldier:**

 **Natasha's POV:**

Little James was our little surprise, an unexpected pregnancy, especially since I am 'sterile'. I walk out onto our back deck and take a seat watching my six year old play. He is wearing his favorite outfit, an army uniform just like his daddy.

He understands a little about what his father does after Steve explained it. I sit back and watch James use a stick to carve a line in the dirt preparing for a battle like Uncle Clint and Uncle Thor did last weekend with the water balloons. The little pug puppy that Steve got James was chasing his tail near the back of the yard. James ambushes the poor puppy when he accidentally crossed the boys battle line.

Steve joins me later with a kiss and we settle down to watch our son play. Life has been simple since we left SHIELD, Steve joined the army and I work for Pepper. James sees all of his aunts and uncles every weekend. I would have never thought my life would be this way but I love it.

 **James' POV: *TIME SKIP***

My eighth birthday was amazing! I remember Uncle Clint and his son Francis even played in my bouncy castle with me. Although the thing I remember most was a few nights later while laying in bed when I hear dad's phone ring. I wait tucked tight in bed listening like Mom taught me.

It was nearly midnight but I couldn't sleep and I started to hear dad move around his room. I crawled out of bed and walked to my parents room. Dad kissed Mom and made his way to me.

I remember how he kneeled in front of me in his uniform. "God I love you both," He said after kissing my forehead. "Hey buddy, I know it's a lot to ask of such a little man but will you hold down the fort? Protect your Mama and I will be home as quickly as I can James."

He had ruffled my hair before leaving the house, and standing there with Mom I never realized it would be the last time I ever seen him.

It was nearly a year later only two weeks after I had turned nine. I was sitting on the living room floor playing when the doorbell rang. Mom opened the door and instantly started crying. I had ran to try and protect her just to see Uncle Sam and Grandpa Coulson in their special uniforms. Mom grabbed me and hugged me close the broken words she whispered cut like a knife.

"He is gone James, Daddy is gone."

The most vivid and painful memory for me was the funeral. It happened 7 years ago today, but I remember it like it just happened. Mom had dressed me in my sunday clothes on that Thursday, and had me get in a limo with her and my uncles. We pulled up to Arlington Cemetary and Grandpa Coulson led us to the front row of seats. I stay still and quiet until I rise to watch my uncles carry in the casket covered with the flag. They easily fill the rest of the row with Uncle Thor closest to me. The army men shoot the guns and I watched my mom wince every time. Thor held strong until they started to fold the flag. It was the first time that I seen the flag from up that close.

The men folded the one thing that my dad respected as much as our family. Once they moved toward us I stood and saluted the flag and my father, just the way he taught me.

 **Natasha's POV:**

It has been 10 years since we buried Steve and now I am standing at the airport saying goodbye to my only child. He completed boot camp quickly, just like his father had.

Now my son stands in front of me, nearly a foot and a half taller than me. His red hair peaks out from under his barret, his blue eyes, the same shade as his fathers, shimmer with pride and unshed tears.

He had told me since he was 5 that he wanted to be like Daddy. Now at 19 he stands before me in his uniform. He hugs me tight whispering in my ear, "Mom I love you and I will be safe, I promise."

With one last wave I watch my little boy walk away to fight for his country.


End file.
